Harry Potter et le chaînon manquant
by starck29
Summary: Sirius est mort, Harry est au plus bas. Remus lui a tourné le dos et son oncle le bat encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Y a-t-il une chance qu'il sorte un jour de cette enfer et qu'il puisse enfin vivre pour lui ? [Bashing!Dumy] [Is not a Snarry]
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling._

_Note d'Auteur :__ Bonsoir, me voilà avec une nouvelle fic qui est cette fois-ci une co-écriture avec une autre auteur du nom de Hikaria360, j'espère qunelle vous plaira. On a actuellement 16 chapitres d'avances donc je vais essayer de maibtenir une publication régulière surtout que la fic va être longue (on a toujours pas réussi à aborder la rentrée de Harry ...). Pour la taille des chapitres ce sera variable vous êtes prévenus. Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 1 : Prologue **

Harry n'aurait jamais pensé que les Dursley pouvaient le traiter encore plus mal qu'ils ne le faisaient jusqu'à présent. Et pourtant, son oncle Vernon lui avait démontrer le contraire. Cela faisait presqu'un mois depuis le département des mystères, depuis … depuis qu'il avait tué Sirius. Sa "famille" avait encore allongé sa liste de corvées et l'affaiblissait encore plus en le privant le plus souvent possible de nourriture. Et à cela s'était ajouté les coups de Vernon si jamais il ne finissait pas toute la liste ou bien s'il en faisait une "mal" parmis toutes ses corvées. De toute façon, tout était prétexte pour le frapper, l'insulter, l'humilier ou bien encore le rabaisser. Dudley y prenait également un malin plaisir, sachant qu'il ne se ferait jamais punir pour cela, bien au contraire car "le monstre devait apprendre où était sa juste place." À certains moments, Harry se demandait si il y avait réellement une différence entre eux et Voldemort.

Mais tout cela changea la veille de son anniversaire.

Dans la soirée, alors que Harry faisait cuire des tranches de viandes qui nageaient littéralement dans une quantité astronomique de beurre, un bruit étrange retentit à l'extérieur. Cela attira l'attention de Harry mais comme son oncle le surveillait avec diligence, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. D'autres bruits retentirent alors. L'oncle Vernon maugréa sur le "boucan des jeunes du quartier" et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour apercevoir les fautifs de tout ce bruit et pour, éventuellement, ouvrir la fenêtre et leur dire d'aller se mettre sous la fenêtre d'autres honnêtes gens que les Dursley.

Pour une raison ou une autre, Harry eut un mauvais pressentiment. Les bruits qui avaient résonné tantôt ressemblaient étrangement à des bruits de transplanage. L'idée eut tout juste le temps de finir son chemin que Harry se baissa brutalement lachant la poêle qu'il tenait et qui tomba sur le sol. Une explosion retentit et des jets de lumière traversèrent la fenêtre, la faisant voler en mille éclats dans un bruit assourdissant. L'oncle Vernon, qui se dirigeait justement vers cette fenêtre, fut projeté en arrière et tomba lourdement devant Harry. Vernon avait les yeux grand ouverts de stupeur et de douleur, tandis que du sang s'étendait rapidement sur toute la largeur de son tee-shirt. Harry jeta brièvement un oeil à l'énorme trou ensanglanté sur la poitrine de son oncle alors que ce dernier, dans un ultime effort, relevait lentement sa main pour empêcher l'écoulement de sang. Mais l'hémorragie était bien trop importante et rapide et Vernon s'effondra, les yeux vitreux.

Tout cela s'était passé en à peine quelques secondes et les cerveaux des personnes présentes dans la pièce n'avaient pas encore enregistré les évènements qui venaient de survenir. Soudainement, Pétunia hurla, bien vite suivie par son fils. Sous la panique, elle se cacha sous la table et Dudley tenta de l'imiter en se cachant derrière une chaise. D'autres sorts fusèrent tout autour d'eux. Le canapé explosa, la table basse et la lampe suspendue aussi, les plongeant alors dans une semi-obscurité. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva dans l'air et fit tousser Pétunia entre ses cris, car elle était allergique à la saleté.

Harry, quant à lui, avait le cerveau qui tournait à mille à l'heure. Il était persuadé que cette attaque venait des mangemorts. Mais comment ? Pourquoi ? C'était incompréhensible, Dumbledore l'avait assuré qu'il était protégé grâce à la protection familiale du sang ! Avait-il menti ?

Les bruits cessèrent brusquement et seuls les gémissements de Dudley et de Pétunia s'élevaient dans la maison. Mais Harry attendait la suite. Il avait beau être à Gryffondor, il était à présent mort de peur. Il ne pouvait que se poser des questions sur cette attaque. Et surtout, quoi qu'il se passerait ensuite, il était sans défense. Sa baguette était restée dans sa chambre et il n'aurait sans doute pas le temps d'aller la chercher. Quoique, peut-être que s'il y allait maintenant …

La porte d'entrée explosa soudainement à son tour faisant frémir Harry. Une silhouette s'avança et Harry plissa les yeux. Avec le peu d'éclairage et toute cette poussière, la silhouette aurait pu appartenir à n'importe lequel des mangemorts avec sa longue cape noire et son masque blanc laiteux tous deux caractéristiques et reconnaissables entre mille.

Harry souffla. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Ce serait donner une victoire à Voldemort et cela, il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Ce mangemort qui s'avançait vers lui était sans doute là pour le capturer et le ramener au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry retrouva le courage de sa maison sous le coup de l'adrénaline et se releva. Il attrapa le couteau qu'il avait utilisé plus tôt pour couper l'emballage des morceaux de viande et le pointa vers le mangemort qui se rapprochait.

\- N'approchez pas ou vous le regretterez ! hurla-t-il dans une tentative désespérée.

Mais le mangemort continua malgré la menace. Quand il fut à moins d'un mètre de Harry, il s'arrêta. C'est à cet instant que Harry se rendit compte de la familiarité que cette silhouette lui évoquait. Cette posture fière et droite … Cette carrure … Non. Harry en était sûr, cela ne pouvait être que Rogue. Il était bel et bien un traître à la solde du mage noir et malgré les dires de Dumbledore. Ce salopard avait bien roulé l'Ordre du Phénix dans la farine. S'il avait été de leur côté, il les aurait appelé pour qu'il vienne au secours de Harry! Mais non, Rogue était là pour capturer Harry et le ramener à son maître.

Harry ferma son poing sur le couteau. Il était furieux. Malgré ses mauvaises relations avec son professeur, il pensait que ce dernier était contre le mage noir. Il s'était trompé et se sentait trahi.

\- Vous … ! vociféra Harry avec fureur.

Le regard émeraude croisa celui onix. Pendant un instant Harry reprit espoir. Puis Rogue leva sa baguette. Harry n'eut même pas le temps de faire le moindre geste qu'il sentit un sort le toucher. Son corps bascula. Puis ce fut le noir complet.


	2. Réveil

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling._

_Note d'Auteur :__ Merci pour l'accueil que vous avaient fait à cette nouvelle, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre 2 vous plaira, bonne lecture ! _

_RàR : Babylon, merci pour ta review ! Harry et Severus auront une relation filliale normalement, si on arrive à la mettre en place (et avec ces deux têtes de mules ... bref). _

**Chapitre 2 : Réveil**

Lorsque Harry se réveilla il était dans un lit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il n'était plus à Privet Drive ! Mais, que s'était-il passé ? Il se souvenait qu'il y avait eu une attaque de mangemorts et que l'oncle Vernon était mort à cause d'un sort. Mais la suite était tellement floue... Il n'arrivait pas à s'en rappeler. Où pouvait-il bien être ?

Le brun essaya de se lever, mais il eut à peine le temps de faire quelques pas que sa tête commença à horriblement tourner. Il posa une main sur le rebord du lit, fit un nouveau pas et abandonna. Il s'assit sur le lit et regarda pour la première fois la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Elle était joliment décorée, mais totalement impersonnelle : il n'y avait ni poster accroché aux murs ni cadres photos sur les meubles. Mais où était-il donc arrivé ? Chez un des mangemorts qui avait attaqué Privet Drive ?

\- Vous êtes réveillé Potter ? demanda une voix sec en entrant dans la pièce

Cette voix … Non. Il devait vraiment être maudit ! De tous les endroits possibles sur cette planète, il avait fallu qu'il se retrouve chez Rogue. Il l'avait capturé ? Pour le livrer à Voldemort ? Ou bien … Non, c'était forcément pour cela qu'il l'avait emmené, le vil traître, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible.

\- Bonjour à vous aussi professeur, répondit-il, est-ce que je peux supposer que c'est à vous que je dois ma survie la nuit dernière ?

\- Vous supposez bien Potter.

\- Vous comptez me livrer à Voldemort ?

\- Pas ce nom, lui répondit sèchement l'homme en noir

\- Répondez à ma question !

La colère qui l'habitait était toujours là et menaçait de ressortir à chaque instant comme elle venait de le faire. Elle ne le quittait plus désormais.

\- Je ne compte pas vous livrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Pourquoi ici et non pas Poudlard alors ?

\- La protection de sang qui entoure la maison de votre tante aurait dû empêcher l'attaque dont vous avez été victime. Et si elle ne l'a pas fait …

\- Dumbledore aurait donc menti, professeur ?

\- C'est une possibilité. Alors en attendant, interdiction formelle de quitter le domaine ou de contacter qui que ce soit. Déjeuner à midi trente et Dîner à dix-huit heure et quart.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège de Voldemort ? Vous étiez-là, vous étiez au courant ! Et vous n'avez pas prévenus l'Ordre.

\- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le faire Potter, j'espère que vous me faites un minimum confiance.

\- Non, mais je sais que Dumbledore vous en voudra beaucoup si il m'arrive quelque chose de fâcheux.

\- Foutu gamin, jura la maître des potions, j'espère que vous ne ferez pas sauter accidentellement le manoir.

Il ne faisait certainement pas confiance au maître des potions, mais les actions du Directeur l'intriguait de plus en plus. Pourquoi avoir refusé de le mettre au courant pour la Prophétie, ce qui aurait sauvé Sirius ? Pourquoi le laisser tous les étés chez les Dursley alors que la protection de sang ne semblait plus exister ? Pourquoi avoir laissé faire Ombrage ?

\- Et pour Hedwige, ma baguette et mes affaires professeur ? Est-ce que je peux demander à Dobby de me les ramener ?

Le maître des potions acquiesça avant de s'en aller. Il devait encore aller faire un rapport au vieux directeur, et puis … il y avait ce qu'il avait découvert en soignant le survivant. Lui qui avait toujours pensé à tort que le fils de James Potter vivait choyé par la famille dans laquelle il avait été placé… Quand il avait récupéré Harry, il lui avait semblé reconnaître le cadavre de Pétunia Evans. Si cette femme était aussi méchante que lorsqu'il la voyait au loin quand ils étaient petits, alors cela ne l'étonnait guère que le fils de Lily ait été maltraité … Si Dumbledore lui avait dit que le survivant avait été confié à la soeur de Lily, Severus se serait immédiatement opposé : il savait lui-même à quel point vivre dans la haine était difficile ...

Pendant ce temps, Harry appela Dobby et ce dernier lui ramena les affaires qu'il avait à Privet Drive et Hedwige. Il ne dirait rien à ces amis pour l'instant, malgré qu'il ait envie de leur envoyer immédiatement une lettre pour tout leur expliquer. Les paroles de Rogue avaient pour le moment du sens, et même si il ne lui faisait pas confiance, il préférait encore sa compagnie à celle du Ministère ou des mangemorts si son courrier était intercepté.


	3. La trahison de Dumbledore

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling._

_Note d'Auteur :__ J'espère que ce chapitre 3 vous plaira, bonne lecture !_

_RàR : Babylon, merci pour ta review ! Leur relation va se construire prochainement ^^_

**Chapitre 3 : La trahison de Dumbledore **

Severus Rogue, le tant redouté maître des potions de Poudlard, parcourait les couloirs du château, fulminant de rage.

_Flashback_

_Le directeur de Serpentard montait les escaliers menant au bureau du directeur, c'était le moment de voir si il était réellement capable de tenir son rôle d'espion. Il entra, Fol Œil était là._

_\- Ah mon cher Severus, Alastor et moi vous attendions. _

_\- Je vois. Et que voulez-vous ?_

_\- Le gamin a disparu, lui répondit simplement Maugrey_

_\- Et, en quoi est-ce mon problème ?_

_\- Il a disparu sans laisser de traces, le monde sorcier a peur, et lui il disparaît. _

_\- Est-ce que cela vous étonne, professeur ? Ce gosse a passé ces cinq premières années ici à désobéir à la moindre des règles que vous aviez fixés, et vous, vous avez cédé à chacun de ces caprices. _

_Ce qu'il disait le dégoûtait au plus haut point. Il avait vu une partie de la vérité lorsqu'il l'avait récupéré et soigné. Le gamin était tellement faible qu'il s'était retrouvé indirectement dans son esprit. Il n'avait vu que quelques bribes de souvenirs, tous concernant Quirrell ou la chambre des secrets. Si ils avaient donnés plus de moyens à ce fichu lion, alors tout aurait put être différent._

_\- Vous avez raison Severus, comme toujours. Je n'aurais pas dut lui donner autant de privilèges. Si vous le retrouvez Severus, matez-le. _

_\- Vous en êtes sûrs Albus ? demanda l'ancien auror_

_\- Il est temps que quelqu'un lui fasse comprendre ce que sont le sens des responsabilités, nous aurions dut le faire il y a longtemps. _

_\- Si vous le dites Albus, je vous fais confiance. _

_\- Bien entendu. Professeur, Alastor, permettez-moi de prendre congé._

_\- Je vous en prie Severus. _

_Fin du Flashback _

Le Serpentard passa devant la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers le bureau de Minerva. Il devait lui montrer ce qu'il avait découvert, de préférence loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Il toqua et entra, la lionne était là.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Severus ? lui demanda-t-elle

\- Pas ici Minerva, répondit-il

\- Jouer les espions vous aurait-il fait perdre la tête très cher ? Retrouvez-moi dans vingt minutes devant les grilles.

Les deux enseignants se retrouvèrent à l'entrée du parc. Severus y fut en premier, et sa collègue le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Elle avait troqué sa longue robe verte et son chignon stricte contre une autre robe plus ample et ses cheveux étaient lâchés et lissés dans son dos.

\- Prenez mon bras, et ne parlez à personne d'autre de ce que vous verrez.

Le maître des potions obéit et ils transplanèrent devant un château en pierre, dans les montagnes écossaises.

\- Très peu de gens connaissent l'existence de cet endroit Severus, et je tiens à ce que cela reste le cas.

\- Fort bien Minerva.

L'animagus le conduisit à travers les couloirs du vieux château jusqu'à un petit salon où ils s'installèrent, un verre chacun à la main. Severus sortit un morceau de parchemin qu'il lui tendit. L'animagus chat le pris et le déplia.

\- C'est réellement le résultat de mes examens médicaux sur Potter, lui dit le maître des potions

_Malnutrition sévère _

_Épaule mal ressoudée_

_Double fracture tibia-péroné_

_Multiples traces de coups sur le dos_

_Multiples bleus au niveau des côtes _

_Perte de 80% de l'ouïe gauche_

\- Mon dieu Severus, murmura-t-elle, ce qu'ils lui ont fait est horrible.

\- Oui, tout bonnement horrible. Est-ce que vous savez comment marche une protection de sang ?

\- L'Attaque de hier soir … elle n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir se produire. La protection n'existe plus ?

\- C'est ce que je suppose, ce serait le plus logique.

C'était très dur à admettre, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, qu'ils avaient été manipulés depuis toutes ces années. Car le directeur de Serpentard n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que Albus Dumbledore les avaient tous manipulés. Il avait eu des soupçons ces dernières années, et l'absence de la protection de sang n'avait fait que les confirmer.

\- Est-ce que l'on peut-être certains que le professeur Dumbledore était au courant pour la protection de sang ? Enfin, pour son absence.

\- Avec certitude non, mais n'essayez pas de me faire croire, Minerva, qu'il n'était pas au moins au courant de ce que subissait Potter là-bas. Pas avec Arabella Figg de l'autre côté de la rue !

\- Je … je dois y réfléchir Severus, cela fait beaucoup tout de même.

\- Je comprend. Surtout, n'en parlez à personne.

\- Vous avez ma parole.


	4. Apprendre à faire confiance

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling._

_Note d'Auteur :__ J'espère que ce chapitre 4 vous plaira, bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 4 : Apprendre à faire confiance**

Cela faisait quelques jours que Harry se retrouvait contraint de cohabiter avec Rogue. Une cohabitation des plus sportive, on effaçait pas cinq ans d'injustices et d'humiliations en claquant des doigts. Le Gryffondor passait ses journées à explorer le domaine, partant tôt le matin et ne revenant qu'à l'heure du dîner. Pendant ce temps, Severus continuait d'espionner Dumbledore pour Voldemort et Voldemort pour Dumbledore. Le tout en gardant certains informations secrètes, avec tous les risques que cela comprenait. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Minerva depuis qu'il lui avait fait part de ces soupçons. Elle n'avait rien dit au vieux fou citronné, ce qui était déjà une première victoire. Il avait également commencé à observer qui, parmi les partisans du seigneur des ténèbres, doutait. Car, il y en avait forcément. Il lui fallait maintenant les trouver et les retourner, pas pour Dumbledore, mais pour Potter. Il pourrait également essayer de détourner de l'aura de Dumbledore certains des membres de l'Ordre. Non pas les Weasley, c'était probablement impossible pour eux, mais s'il savait ce que le Survivant avait vécu chez son oncle et sa tante, Lupin pourrait bien décider de changer d'allégeance. Ce serait peut-être également le cas de Tonks, en fonction de l'influence qu'avait Fol-Œil sur elle.

Le matin du cinquième jour, il décida de suivre le Gryffondor. Il avait quitté le manoir à l'aube, comme à son habitude, un petit sac sur le dos. Il avait pris le chemin de la forêt environnante, sans se douter que la maître des potions n'était pas loin derrière-lui. Cette forêt était sombre, comme la forêt interdite, mais moins dangereuse. Il n'y avait ni centaures en colère ni acromentules affamées. En fait, le maître des potions ne savait pas très bien ce qui l'occupait. Il n'y allait que pour se fournir en ingrédients de potions. Et les rares fois où il avait aperçu quelque chose, la créature s'était enfuie dès qu'il avait relevé la tête. Ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière où vivaient un troupeau de sombrals. Ils semblaient être une dizaine, dont trois jeunes. Harry s'approcha doucement, tout doucement d'eux. Il sortit une tranche de viande, ce qui attira immédiatement l'attention des beaux et sombres équidés. L'un des petits s'approcha de lui, et attrapa le morceau de viande.

Severus, caché derrière un arbre, s'approcha de quelques pas. Le troupeau se tendit immédiatement, sur la défensive.

\- Vous auriez mieux fait de rester caché Rogue, lui dit le Survivant, ne bougez plus

Harry se retourna vers les sombrals et fit un pas dans leur direction, les mains bien évidence. Mais, le troupeau s'en alla.

\- Félicitation, cracha le survivant amère, vous les avez fait fuir.

\- Si vous arrêtiez d'être cachotier et méfiant Potter, je n'aurais peut-être pas eu à en arriver là. Vous ne croyez pas ?

\- Excusez-moi de ne pas vous faire confiance, professeur, mais la partialité se paye un jour. Laissez-moi maintenant.

\- Quand est-ce que vous comprendrez que je suis de votre côté Potter ?

\- Si vous l'êtes vraiment, prouvez-le.

\- J'ai prévenu Minerva, concernant votre état. Ni elle ni moi ne vous abandonneront.

\- Et concernant mes amis, monsieur ?

\- On va s'en occuper.

\- Je vois, faites ce que vous voulez mais laissez moi seul.

Le lion reparti dans la forêt.

Harry avait continué sa marche dans la forêt jusqu'à atteindre un petit ruisseau. Il y a quelque jours de cela, il avait retrouvé une longue traînée de sang dans l'eau. Une bête avait dû être blessée, mais il ne l'avait pas encore retrouvée, en espérant qu'il n'arrive pas trop tard.


	5. Le chaînon manquant

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling._

_Note d'Auteur :__ J'espère que ce chapitre 5 vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et bonne lecture !  
_

**Chapitre 5 : Le chaînon manquant**

\- De quoi vouliez-vous me parler Minerva ? demanda Severus, assis dans un fauteuil

Alors qu'il venait à peine de rentrer au manoir après avoir laissé Potter dans la forêt, le maître des potions avait reçu une courte missive de la professeur de Métamorphose lui demandant de la rejoindre chez elle. Il avait alors immédiatement transplané.

\- Je vais vous aider, Harry et vous … contre Voldemort et, et contre Dumbledore.

\- Fort bien.

\- Mais je dois aussi vous dire autre chose. C'est quelque chose dont seul Remus, Sirius et moi étions au courant. Quelque chose … Potter a une sœur jumelle, Severus.

La stupeur et l'incompréhension se lisait sur le visage du maître des potions, en d'autres circonstances sa réaction aurait été hilarante.

\- Albus ignore tout de ce fait. James et Lily ne lui ont jamais dit. Et lorsqu'ils ont compris qu'ils étaient condamnés, ils ont alors tentés de mettre leurs enfants en sécurité, ils … ils n'auront pas eu le temps de le faire avec Harry.

\- Où est-elle alors ? demanda le maître des potions, et pourquoi Dumbledore n'a jamais rien découvert ?

\- Cachée, trop bien cachée. À tel point que j'ai jamais put la retrouver, et Dumbledore non plus d'ailleurs. Je l'ai cherchée, croyez-moi Severus, mais aucun de nos élèves ne correspondent, et à Beauxbâton non plus.

\- Où avez-vous cherché ?

\- Dans les archives du Ministère, ici et en France, à Sainte-Mangouste et dans les archives familiales des Potter. Mais rien !

\- Je vois. Que vous n'ayez rien trouvé ne m'étonne pas Minerva, mais Lupin aurait dut lui. Non pas que je vous en juge incapable, corrigea-t-il immédiatement en voyant son regard noir, mais vous ne les connaissez pas comme je les connais.

\- À vrai dire, je n'ai pas parlé de mes recherches à Remus. Vous, vous savez qui c'est ?

\- Croyez-moi, on connaît parfois ces némésis encore mieux que ces propres amis. Il y avait bien une sorcière suffisamment puissante magiquement, proche des Potter et haut-placée au Ministère pour pouvoir protéger leur fille. Mais, pourquoi n'est-elle pas allée avec son parrain ?

\- Elle … elle n'avait pas de parrain. Et sa marraine … est morte.

\- Pas de parrain ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que, Severus, Lily n'aurait voulu que d'une seule personne pour ce rôle : Vous. Elle vous avait pardonné, elle avait fini par le faire. Mais …

\- Mais il était déjà trop tard, compléta tristement le Serpentard

\- Je suis désolée, elle aurait voulu vous le dire. Croyez-moi.

\- Minerva, commença le maître des potions pour changer de sujet, j'aurais besoin de votre aide pour identifier les espions de Dumbledore. Entre autre parmi les amis de Potter.

L'animagus retint un hoquet de surprise. Les amis de Potter … l'espionner pour Dumbledore ? C'était impossible, tout simplement impossible.

\- Je sais ce que vous en pensez Minerva, en bonne Gryffondore vous pensez cela impossible. Mais, de la même manière que tout mes serpents ne sont pas de vils manipulateurs et de futurs mages noirs, tout vos lions ne sont probablement pas irréprochables. Qui plus est, la loyauté est une caractéristique des Poufsouffles, et nous parlons de Dumbledore.

\- Vous pouvez faire confiance à miss Lovegood, Severus, ainsi qu'à miss Granger et M. Londubat. Pour les autres, je ne suis pas sûre. Est-ce que … est-ce que je pourrais le voir ?

\- Il ne me fait pas confiance.

\- Est-ce que ça vous étonne ? C'est déjà une chance qu'il vous ai écouté.

\- Je sais, répondit avec fatalité le Serpentard

Le maître des potions prit congé, non sans promettre à sa collègue de la tenir au courant de toutes les évolutions concernant Potter ou bien leur combat. Il rentra chez lui et retrouva le lion dans sa chambre, en train de méditer. Il se racla la gorge pour lui indiquer sa présence.

\- Vous pouvez prévenir miss Lovegood, miss Granger et M. Londubat, Potter, _mais_ ne leur dites pas la même chose dans vos lettres.

\- Vous voulez que je mente à mes amis, professeur ?

\- Aucunement, dites leur juste une partie de la vérité. Et si l'une des trois remonte jusqu'à Dumbledore, alors nous saurons qui vous espionne pour lui.

\- Ingénieux professeur, concéda Harry

\- Et ne mentionnez en aucun cas mon implication bien entendu.

\- Bien entendu.

\- Dans ce cas, je vous laisse à vos rédactions Potter. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, ni le Ministère ni les mangemorts ni Dumbledore ne pourront intercepter vos lettres si vous les donnez à mes chauve-souris.

\- Des chauve-souris ? demanda Harry surpris

\- C'est plus discret qu'une harfang des neiges. Dîner dans une heure.

En partant, Severus cru l'entendre murmurer : "Merci Professeur"


	6. Désillusions

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling._

_Note d'Auteur :__ J'espère que ce chapitre 6 vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 6 : Désillusions**

Remus revenait de chez les Dursley. Quelque chose ne collait pas dans cette histoire, il le sentait. Le professeur Dumbledore leur avait assuré que rien ne pourrait arriver à Harry quand il était chez eux, à cause de la protection de sang. Et pourtant Voldemort avait réussi à passer au travers et à les attaquer. Les trois Dursley étaient morts, et Harry avait disparu. Qui plus est, Remus avait découvert quelque chose … quelque chose d'effrayant chez eux. Il n'était pas impossible qu'ils l'est battu et humilié durant toutes ces années. Est-ce que Dumbledore le savait ? Est-ce qu'il était au courant de tout ce qu'avait vécu son louveteau ? Qu'en plus de la mort du jeune Diggory et de Sirius, il avait dut survivre à ça ! Le Gryffondor débarqua en trombe dans le bureau de Rogue à Poudlard. C'était la seule solution possible. C'est lui qui était responsable de la disparition de Harry. Sinon … sinon il était probablement aux mains de Voldemort. Le maître des potions n'était pas là. Il n'y avait personne. Pourtant, Rogue ne quittait jamais Poudlard l'été. Il n'avait de toute façon nul part ailleurs où vivre. N'est-ce pas ? Le Gryffondor sentait que quelque chose était en train de se passer sous son nez, il lui suffisait juste de trouver quoi.

Pendant ce temps, au Manoir Malefoy, allait avoir lieu l'initiation de nouveaux mangemorts. Parmis eux se trouvait Drago Malefoy, une chose qui rendait malade ces parents. Lucius en était devenu plus blanc que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et Narcissa n'arrêtait presque plus d'en pleurer. Parkinson était là, non pas pour recevoir la Marque, mais pour soutenir Drago. Severus était également présent, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait se passer. Il savait que ni Lucius ni Narcissa ne voulaient voir leur unique fils enchaîner à cette … à cette chose à peine humaine. Lorsque Drago et les futurs mangemorts arrivèrent, le maître des potions vit les parents du jeune homme se concerter du regard et le Lord Malefoy lancer un discret sort qui s'évapora dans le sol. Drago s'avança, et alors que Voldemort approchait sa baguette de son bras gauche, un sort atteint Bellatrix, qui s'effondra. Tous se retournèrent vers la personne qui avait osé s'en prendre à la plus fidèle des lieutenants de Voldemort : Parkinson. Lucius en profita pour lever sa baguette et abattre d'un sort Travers et Dolohov. Et ce fut le chaos, les protections magiques du Manoir se mirent en action. Les Malefoy avaient trahis le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Ramenez-les moi vivants ! hurla le mage noir

Les armures présentes dans le manoir se mirent en mouvement, attaquant les mangemorts pour défendre les Malefoy. Et la barrière anti-transplanage tomba, permettant à Narcissa et Drago de transplaner. Malheureusement, Lucius fut atteint par un sort à la poitrine et s'écroula sur le sol. Le maître des potions s'avança vers Parkinson et la téléporta à l'aide d'un portoloin d'urgence dans son manoir.

\- Vous n'aurez jamais … mon fils, cracha le Lord

\- Endoloris !

Le blond hurla sous la douleur, continuant de se vider de son sang. Severus ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, sinon il ferait voler en éclat sa couverture. C'était triste, de devoir laisser un homme mourir, qui plus est un ami, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Narcissa et Drago étaient en sécurité, c'était le plus important. Et concernant …

\- Severus ! hurla le Lord noir, amène-moi Parkinson !

Bingo.

\- Maître, commença-t-il en mettant un genoux à terre, je l'ai envoyée dans une de mes cachette secrète, pour la torturer et la faire parler. Faites-moi confiance, je saurais bientôt où se cachent ces traîtres.

\- Je l'espère pour toi Severus, je déteste les gens qui échouent, peut-être même encore plus que les traîtres.

À côté d'eux, Lucius Malefoy venait d'expirer d'exhaler son dernier souffle.

oOo

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis, professeur McGonagall ?


	7. Mise en marche

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling._

_Note d'Auteur :__ J'espère que ce chapitre 7 vous plaira, il se passe juste après le précédent. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 7 : Mise en marche**

Harry était dans sa chambre, au manoir de Rogue lorsqu'il avait entendu le bruit caractéristique des portoloins. Il prit sa baguette et se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruit, le plus silencieusement possible. D'après le maître des potions, Dumbledore était toujours à sa recherche, et pour l'instant Harry préférait ne pas être retrouvé. Il ne lui faisait plus confiance. Les Dursley, les détraqueurs, Ombrage, Sirius, lorsqu'il y réfléchissait, beaucoup des actions du Directeur semblaient incompréhensibles, sauf si jamais elles avaient pour but de le briser et de le rendre davantage manipulable. Il ne faisait pas confiance à Rogue, mais c'était le seul à avoir été totalement honnête avec lui pour l'instant, avec Sirius et Remus.

Harry arriva dans le hall du manoir et découvrit Parkinson, blessée. Elle avait une entaille dans le dos qui saignait abondamment Il garda sa baguette dans sa main et s'approcha d'elle. La brune avait posé un genoux à terre, semblant essayer de se calmer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Parkinson ?

\- Potter, murmura la Serpentarde, voilà où tu étais donc passé. Ce que je fais là ne te regarde … en fait si. J'ai trahis les mangemorts, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé. Et au vu de ta présence ici, j'en conclu que le professeur Rogue également.

Elle essaya de se lever, mais fut immédiatement arrêtée par le lion.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider, Parkinson, tu n'y arriveras pas toute seule.

\- Non merci Potter, j'ai … j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de choses.

\- Tu ne pourras pas te lever seule, tu es blessée.

Et pour le contredire, la brune se leva et fit quelques pas avant de s'écrouler au sol. D'un soupir de dépit, Harry appela Dobby.

\- Qu'est-ce que Dobby peut faire pour Monsieur Harry Potter Monsieur ? demanda le petit elfe en transplanant

\- Parkinson a été blessée, aide-là s'il te plaît.

La petite créature tourna la tête vers la Serpentarde et s'approcha d'elle rapidement.

\- Oh non la petite maîtresse Pansy. Est-ce que c'est encore …

\- Pas ici, le coupa la Serpentarde

Harry s'en alla, laissant Dobby soigner la brune. Il aurait des questions à lui poser, mais plus tard. En remontant dans sa chambre, il découvrit qu'une chouette l'attendait devant sa fenêtre. Enfin, elle avait la forme d'une chouette, mais pas ces couleurs. Elle était blanche, avec le bout de ces ailes violettes et les yeux rouges. Il était prêt à parier son éclair de feu qu'il s'agissait d'une réponse de Luna. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa l'oiseau rentrer. Ce dernier se posa sur son bureau et lui tendit sa patte. Harry et en détacha la lettre et évidemment, c'était la réponse de la blonde. Il caressa la tête de la chouette et la laissa repartir. Il lui répondrait une fois qu'il serait certain qu'elle était de son côté, même si il n'avait aucune raison d'en douter. Mais il craignait la réponse d'Hermione, la connaissant, il allait se faire taper sur les doigts durant cinq parchemins.

oOo

\- Vous êtes une personne admirable, miss Bones.

\- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt professeur ?

\- Et bien parce que je n'en savais rien. Et j'ai toujours supposé, qu'elle savait. Qu'elle savait qui elle était.

\- Figurez-vous que non, je n'en savais strictement rien. Il fallut que j'attende la mort de tante Amélia pour le savoir.

\- J'en suis sincèrement désolée, sans le professeur Rogue je serais encore à la … à vous chercher.


	8. Lettre rouge

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling._

_Note d'Auteur :__ Je reprend la publication de cette fic, désolé pour l'absence. Je ne pourrais malheureusement pas faire de publications régulières, j'ai beaucoup (trop ? ^^) de fics à gérer en même temps plus les cours et les exams'. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, portez-vous bien en cette période de confinement et bonne lecture !  
_

**Chapitre 8 : Lettre rouge**

Une heure après Parkinson, Rogue revint à son tour. Harry n'y fit pas vraiment attention, car un second hiboux arrivait, très rapidement. Le lion lui ouvrit, mais à peine eut-il détacher la missive de sa patte que l'oiseau s'en alla sans demander son reste.

\- Curieux, murmura Harry avant de voir la couleur de la lettre de son amie, oups ?

Elle était rouge, comme celle de Ron en deuxième année. Misère, son amie venait de lui envoyer une beuglante. Elle s'éleva dans le ciel, présageant une horrible tempête.

\- HARRY JAMES POTTER. COMMENT AS-TU PU ME LAISSER SANS NOUVELLES DE TOI DURANT PLUS D'UNE SEMAINE ? TU N'IMAGINES PAS LE SANG D'ENCRE QUE JE ME SUIS FAIS. DIX JOURS. DIX JOURS QUE TU AS DISPARU ET QUE JE TE CROYAIS MORT. J'ESPÈRE POUR TOI QUE TU AS UNE TRÈS BONNE EXPLICATION. ET NE T'AVISES PAS D'ATTENDRE UNE SEMAINE DE PLUS AVANT DE ME RÉPONDRE, SINON JE TE FORCE À CONTINUER LES COURS DE DIVINATION.

Et la lettre se désintégra, laissant Harry … choqué.

\- Potter, l'interpella Rogue depuis l'étage inférieur, pourquoi entend-t-on le timbre doux et mélodieux de miss Granger dans tout mon manoir ?

\- Potter, hurla Parkinson depuis la salle de bain, tu veux bien nous laisser en dehors de tes disputes de couple ?

Il ne manquait plus que ces deux-là n'en rigolent … Il descendit jusqu'à la bibliothèque du manoir, où se trouvait le maître des potions. Il entra.

\- Professeur, je pense qu'il faudrait que je réponde rapidement à Hermione.

\- Attendez deux jours Potter, que j'ai été vérifier que Dumbledore ne sait rien, passé ce délais envoyez lui une réponse. Et prions Magia que nos oreilles ne souffrent plus. Des nouvelles de M. Londubat ?

\- Non aucunes pour l'instant professeur.

Harry le laissa à ces livres et descendit au salon. Il y croisa Parkinson, et l'arrêta. Il voulait des réponses, et foi de Gryffondor, il les aurait. La brune était assise avec une tasse de thé dans les mains. Dobby s'était occupé d'elle avant le retour de Rogue et elle semblait aller mieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé Parkinson ? lui demanda-t-il d'entrer de jeux

\- J'ai trahis Voldemort, et toi tu as trahis Dumbledore il me semble. Notre situation est beaucoup plus proche que tu ne le crois.

\- Pourquoi avoir trahis Voldemort ? Ton père est un mangemort.

\- Ça ne regarde que moi, Potter. Et pour ta gouverne, tout les enfants de Mangemorts ne rêvent pas de finir enchaînés à cette chose. Ne nous confond pas tous avec Crabbe et Goyle s'il te plaît.

Au 12 Square Grimmault, Ron fulminait de rage, tout comme sa sœur. Dix jours qu'ils ne savaient pas si Harry était en vie ou non, et que Dumbledore était sur le dos pour qu'ils le retrouve. Les deux rouquins commençaient à perdre patience.

\- Et si il était vraiment mort, murmura Ron

\- C'est impossible, murmura Ginny horrifiée, dans ce cas le Professeur Dumbledore n'aura plus besoin de nous. Et moi … je ne serais jamais Lady Potter. Je ne pourrais plus jamais m'échapper de cette pauvreté. Je veux son argent, sa gloire, tout … alors ne dit plus jamais ça Ron ! hurla sa cadette

\- Désolé Ginny, on va le retrouver. Tu as envoyé une lettre à Luna ?

\- Oui, et comme Hermione, elle n'a pas eu de ces nouvelles depuis notre fiasco au Département des Mystères.

Ce que les deux derniers enfants Weasley n'avaient pas vus, c'est que quelqu'un avait tout entendu. Personne ne faisait jamais attention à un elfe de maison après tout. Kreatur avait tout entendu. Les traîtres à leur sang voulaient faire du mal au neveu de Sirius et du maître Regulus. Et le vieux sorcier semblait également y être mêlé. Le vieil elfe n'aimait pas le gamin Potter, un vulgaire sang-mêlé, mais il détestait encore plus les deux derniers Weasley et Dumbledore. Il avait tué le maître Regulus !


	9. Susan Bones

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling._

_Note d'Auteur :__ Et voilà le chapitre suivant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et bonne lecture !  
_

**Chapitre 9 : Susan Bones**

Quelques jours plus tard, Rogue donna à Harry une lettre qui lui était adressée et qui venait de Susan Bones. Il était surpris, ses rapports avec la rousse étaient cordiaux certes, mais cela n'était jamais allé au-delà. Elle avait été là l'année précédente, lors des débuts de l'AD et de la prise de pouvoir d'Ombrage, mais c'était tout. Il se souvenait vaguement de sa propre surprise quand il avait constaté que la petite rousse plutôt timide, possédait une certaine puissance et de très bonnes compétences en matière de duel.

Le brun ne pouvait pas non plus demander au maître des potions, ce dernier avait disparu juste après lui avoir donné la lettre. Quand à Parkinson … non, il valait mieux ne pas lui en parler. Ils n'étaient pas assez proches et il pensait avoir le droit à une réplique cinglante du genre "qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire que Bones t'ai envoyé une lettre ?". Il s'installa donc sur son lit et ouvrit la lettre qui était cachetée par un sceau en cire rouge avec des armoiries dessus. Elles représentaient deux clés croisées avec un blaireau derrière, les deux pattes avant posées dessus. Il la déplia.

_Cher Harry,_

_Tu dois probablement te poser beaucoup de questions concernant cette lettre. Comment je t'ai trouvée, pour commencer ?_

En effet, pensa-t-il, à aucun moment cette question ne lui avait traversé l'esprit.

_Cela je préfère ne pas le dire, car je me doute que tu te caches, et cela doit-être pour une très bonne raison. Je ne veux pas que ceux qui t'aident ne se retrouvent compromis à cause de ce que j'écrirai dans cette lettre, si jamais elle venait à être interceptée. Ensuite, pourquoi maintenant ? Tu dois savoir que ma tante, qui était aussi ma dernière famille, est morte au début de l'été. Même si tu ne te souviens peut-être pas d'elle, elle, elle se souvenait de toi et du jour de ton audience disciplinaire. Elle m'a souvent parlée de toi, pas seulement de ce que tu représentais pour le monde sorcier, mais … Je divague, j'espérais que nous pourrions devenir amis. Les temps sont durs, pour toi, pour moi et pour le monde sorcier. Si tu t'es enfui suite à l'attaque des mangemorts, c'est que tu ne dois plus avoir confiance en Dumbledore, je ne lui ai jamais fais confiance personnellement. Je l'admirais et je l'estimais, mais je ne lui faisais pas confiance. Et si tu te caches de lui, alors tu dois aussi te cacher de tes amis._

_Répond-moi si le cœur t'en dit._

_Cordialement, Susan Bones._

Le Gryffondor était décontenancé par ce qu'il venait de lire. Il se souvenait d'Amelia Bones et apprendre sa mort le peinait. C'était probablement grâce à elle qu'il était encore libre de ses mouvements aujourd'hui, et qui plus est Susan était orpheline désormais. Il voulait lui répondre, une main tendue ne se refusait pas. Il prit une plume et un parchemin et commença à rédiger une réponse lorsqu'il fut interrompu par Rogue qui rentra dans sa chambre.

\- Vous comptez lui répondre Potter ?

\- Oui professeur, je n'étais pas particulièrement proche d'elle à Poudlard, mais cela prouve au moins qu'elle n'en veut pas à ma célébrité.

\- Harry Potter qui réfléchit, serions-nous face à miracle de Magia elle-même ? s'étonna faussement Rogue en levant théâtralement les bras vers le ciel

\- Le professeur Rogue qui fait de l'humour, le voilà le vrai miracle, s'amusa Harry quoique un peu étonné de la réaction de son professeur anciennement honni

\- Je vous fais confiance pour ne rien lui révéler de compromettant, lui dit le maître des potions pour changer de sujet

\- Vous pouvez, professeur. Vous lui donnerez la lettre ?

\- Évidemment Potter. Que comptez-vous lui dire ?

\- Rien de particulier, vous savez en amitié il faut commencer par établir le contact. Parler de choses simples …

Premier point positif, pensa le maître des potions, miss Bones ne lui avait pas révélé qui elle était réellement. Sinon, il en aurait entendu parler.


	10. Réponse

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling._

_Note d'Auteur :__ Et voici le chapitre 10, un de mes chapitres préférés pour l'instant. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture ^^_

**Chapitre 10 : Réponse**

La première chose que fit Harry dans les heures qui suivirent, fut de commencer à rédiger une lettre en réponse à Susan. Bon, il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas grand chose à faire à part lire et essayer d'éviter les sarcasmes de Parkinson quand il la croisait. Non mais, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à toujours l'agresser dès qu'elle le voyait ? Il ne lui avait rien fait de spécial et il essayait même d'être gentil … Et puis ils étaient dans le même bateau, ils devaient tous les deux se cacher non ? Harry attrapa un parchemin et une plume en soupirant et essaya de se concentrer sur ce qu'il voulait dire à Susan.

_Chère Susan,_

_Je t'avoue avoir été très surpris de recevoir une lettre de ta part. Après tout, nous n'avons jamais vraiment eu le temps de parler alors même que nous faisions tous les deux partie de l'AD l'année dernière. Je comprends qu'il y ait des choses que tu ne puisses pas me dire et je ne t'en veux pas, ne t'en fais pas. Et je te félicite même de ta prudence que je trouve admirable. Je te présente mes condoléances pour ta tante. Cela me fait un certain choc d'apprendre sa mort car je me souviens parfaitement bien d'elle. J'accepte volontiers ta proposition d'amitié et j'espère que nous nous entendrons bien. Les temps sont en effet très durs en ce moment et savoir que l'on a des alliés sur qui l'on peut compter est vraiment rassurant. Je n'ai en effet plus vraiment confiance en Dumbledore que je soupçonne de manipuler tout son petit monde, dont moi. Malheureusement, je suis obligé de me cacher de mes amis. Ils me manquent, mais je ne sais plus en qui je dois avoir confiance. Enfin, j'imagine que je peux avoir confiance en toi sinon tu ne m'aurais pas envoyé une telle lettre où tu exprimes clairement ta méfiance envers Dumbledore. _

_J'espère que tu te portes bien malgré les circonstances. Pour ma part, t'écrire me fait très plaisir. _

_Avec amitié, H.J.P_

Repliant le parchemin, Harry laissa ses pensées dériver vers la rousse. Il ne la connaissait que très peu malheureusement, et il se rendait compte aujourd'hui que cette erreur aurait pu lui coûter cher. Non seulement il avait trouvé une amie, mais en plus elle était Lady Bones désormais. Non pas que le brun accorde une grande importance aux titres, il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire en vérité, mais en l'occurrence celui de Susan avait un poids politique non négligeable.

Après avoir cacheté la lettre avec de la cire, il alla la donner au professeur Rogue. Et il en profiterait également pour lui poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Il le trouva dans la bibliothèque du manoir, en train de lire un traité de potion. Jusque là … rien d'anormal.

\- Vous la lui remettrez Professeur ? lui demanda-t-il en lui donnant la lettre

\- Évidemment Potter.

\- Pourquoi ? Qui est-elle ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

Évidemment … cela aurait été trop simple sinon.

\- Pour quelle raison Susan vous fait-elle confiance ? Et pour quelle raison faites-vous le hiboux entre nous ?

\- Mes raisons ne vous regardent pas Potter, dit-il en se fermant son livre et ce levant, maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser j'ai du courrier à livrer.

Une fois Rogue partit, Harry attrapa un livre sur étagère traitant de la métamorphose et remonta dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur son lit, voulant le lire tranquillement. Mais à peine fut-il arrivé à la troisième page qu'un petit plop se fit entendre dans sa chambre, il releva la tête.

\- Monsieur Harry Potter Monsieur, Dobby doit vous dire quelque chose


	11. Augusta Londubat

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling._

_Note d'Auteur :__ Et voici le chapitre 11. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture ^^_

**Chapitre 11 : Augusta Londubat**

Pendant ce temps, au manoir des Londubat, Neville s'ennuyait terriblement en faisant les devoirs que sa grand-mère lui avait donné. Depuis la fin de l'année scolaire précédente, il n'avait eu que très peu de nouvelles de ses amis. Il avait appris pour Harry par la Gazette du Sorcier et aussi par les deux derniers enfants Weasley. Le lendemain de la disparition du brun, ils lui avaient tous les deux demandé de façon très insistante s'il avait des informations sur l'endroit où il se trouvait. Pourtant … cela était clair que c'était Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom qui l'avait capturé, non ? En tout cas c'était ce que disait Dumbledore, et selon sa grand-mère il avait toujours raison et savait toujours ce qui était le mieux à faire. C'était le mage blanc qui les avaient sauvés lors de la première guerre contre les mangemorts, lui qui avait comprit pour la prophétie, et lui qui avait mis en sécurité Harry après la mort de ces parents.

Il vivait avec sa grand-mère dans le manoir familial, avec pour seule compagnie celle des elfes de maison qui leur étaient liés. Pour plus de sécurité, sa grand-mère lui avait interdit d'inviter qui que ce soit chez eux, arguant que leur sécurité serait alors compromise. Polynectar, Imperium, Chantage, … : les moyens de retourner leurs amis contre eux ne manquaient pas. Neville comprenait bien la situation mais il se sentait terriblement seul. Surtout que sa grand-mère n'était jamais au manoir et que quand elle y était, elle restait enfermée dans son bureau sans doute à faire de l'administratif.

Toujours est-il qu'il n'avait pas reçu de réponse aux lettres qu'il avait lui-même envoyé à Luna et Hermione. Cela le déprimait, d'autant plus qu'il était très inquiet pour Harry. Qui savait ce que Voldemort pouvait être en train de lui faire ? Il était sans doute torturé ou pire, il était peut-être mort… Neville sentit son coeur se serrer à cette idée. Il avait terriblement besoin de se confier. Il laissa tomber ses devoirs et écrivit toutes ses inquiétudes, ses questions sur un parchemin vierge afin de l'envoyer à Luna. Même s'il n'était pas sûr qu'elle lui réponde, le geste en lui-même le rassurait un peu.

Quand il eut fini, il cacheta le parchemin avec le sceau des Londubat et sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers la volière du manoir. En passant devant le bureau de sa grand-mère, Neville remarqua avec étonnement que la porte était ouverte.

"Elle a sans doute oublié de la fermer " pensa Neville

Il poussa la porte.

\- Grand-mère, tu es là ?

Personne ne lui répondit. Elle devait être dehors une fois de plus …  
Neville soupira et s'apprêtait à faire volte face quand soudainement, quelque chose attira son regard. Plusieurs parchemins cachetés lui semblaient étrangement familiers. En effet, Neville était le seul à écrire sur un parchemin, à le rouler et à le cacheter avec le sceau de la famille. Les sorciers utilisaient normalement des enveloppes également cachetées comme les lettres de Poudlard. Cette façon de faire était devenu une sorte de manie depuis que sa grand-mère lui avait expliqué que Frank Londubat, son père, le faisait également. Neville avait été ému et avait copié les gestes de son père en son hommage. Augusta n'avait rien dit quand elle avait remarqué ce fait. Sans doute avait-elle également été émue.

Neville ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses lettres étaient ici. La raison la plus logique et également la moins compréhensible pour le jeune homme, était que sa grand-mère avait intercepté les lettres qu'il avait voulu envoyer. Il sortit du bureau, confus. Mais pourquoi sa grand-mère ferait une chose pareille ? C'est donc avec une tonne de questions et d'inquiétudes que Neville retourna dans sa chambre pour continuer ses devoirs.


	12. La vérité de Pansy

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling._

_Note d'Auteur :__ Et voici le chapitre 12. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture ^^_

**Chapitre 12 : La vérité de Pansy**

Harry regardait Dobby. Une seule pensée tournait en boucle dans sa tête : "C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible …". Il demanda à Dobby de le suivre dans le salon en bas pour attendre le retour de Rogue. Quand celui-ci revint, il fut assez surpris de voir Harry et l'elfe assis dans son canapé. Le maître des potions remarqua tout de suite l'air tourmenté du lion et eut un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le professeur en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil

Harry se tourna vers l'elfe de maison.

\- Pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, répéter ce que tu m'as dit au professeur Rogue ?

L'elfe hocha la tête, l'air trop grave pour s'enthousiasmer sur la politesse de son "maître de coeur".

\- Dobby va dire au professeur Rogue ce qu'il a dit à maître Harry. Quand Dobby était au service des Malfoy, Dobby restait beaucoup avec le jeune maître Drago. Il avait très peu d'amis. Mais parfois, mademoiselle Pansy venait au manoir car madame Malfoy et madame Parkinson avaient souhaitaient marier maître Drago et mademoiselle Pansy. Ils ont donc plus ou moins grandi ensemble même s'ils ne montrent pas leur amitié en public. Tout se passait très bien quand ils étaient petits. Mademoiselle Pansy jouait avec maître Drago dans le jardin ou dans la salle de jeu. Mais un jour, quand ils devaient avoir à peu près huit ans, mademoiselle Pansy avait du mal à sourire et à rire et maître Drago lui a demandé ce qu'elle avait. Comme elle ne voulait pas répondre, les deux enfants se sont disputés et maître Drago a bousculé mademoiselle Pansy … Elle ne s'est pas faite mal dans la chute mais sa robe s'est relevée et a dévoilé ses jambes. Elle avait des bleus énormes sur les cuisses. Maître Drago s'est inquiété mais n'a rien dit. Lors des visites suivantes de mademoiselle Pansy, maître Drago et moi avons remarqué à plusieurs reprises qu'elle arborait divers bleus sur plusieurs parties de son corps: ses bras, son dos et même une fois sur la base de son cou comme si on avait essayé de l'étrangler ! Maître Drago a donc forcé mademoiselle Pansy à tout lui révéler. Cette dernière s'est mise à pleurer et nous a avoué que son père était un homme violent et qu'il aimait se défouler sur elle tandis que sa mère ne faisait rien pour l'aider. A partir de ce moment là, les deux enfants se sont rapprochés et à chacune des visites de mademoiselle Pansy, je venais la soigner avec des pommades. Bien que maître Harry m'ait libéré et que je n'étais plus au service des Malfoy, maître Drago m'a appelé il y a deux ans. Mademoiselle Pansy était en sang et plusieurs de ses os avaient été brisés avec des sortilèges de magie noire. Dobby a fait ce qu'il a pu pour la soigner avec maître Drago surtout qu'il ne fallait pas que monsieur et madame Malfoy soient au courant …

Pendant tout le discours de l'elfe, Rogue avait serré les poings. Il se sentait coupable. Coupable de ne pas avoir vu que l'un de ses serpents subissait des violences familiales. Coupable de ne rien avoir fait pour Pansy alors qu'elle était l'une de ses serpents. Coupable parce que lui aussi avait subi ce genre de choses … Merlin, il aurait dû remarqué la situation dans laquelle était Pansy non ? Harry quant à lui, se sentait désolé d'apprendre l'enfance de la Serpentarde. Il s'était laissé avoir par la façade sarcastique et dure de Parkinson alors qu'elle avait vécu l'enfer chez elle. Au final, Pansy était un peu comme lui, elle avait grandi dans une famille détestable … Il comprenait mieux pourquoi elle avait trahi Voldemort. Il se promit intérieurement de tout faire pour se rapprocher de la jeune femme. Même s'il se doutait que cela ne serait pas facile …


	13. Aveux

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling._

_Note d'Auteur :__ Et voilà le chapitre 13. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture ^^_

**Chapitre 13 : Aveux**

Est-ce que c'était vraiment une bonne idée ? Il ne faisait déjà pas confiance, en tout cas pas totalement, à Rogue, alors Parkinson … Cela dit, il aurait beaucoup aimé que son séjour au manoir soit moins orageux. Alors il se tenait là, devant la porte de la chambre de la brune, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Devait-il … Ce que Dobby lui avait dit était des plus personnels, alors … Et puis zut, il était un Gryffondor non ? Il se disait cela pour se donner du courage, sachant pertinemment que la vérité n'était certainement pas aussi simple.

Il toqua à la porte, deux petits coups, espérant ne pas la réveiller.

\- Entrez, répondit-elle d'une voix monocorde

Le brun obéit et referma la porte derrière lui.

\- Potter, constata Pansy avec un air moqueur, tu ne peux plus te passer de moi à ce que je vois.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Parkinson, la salua-t-il

Il s'assit sur une chaise ne voulant pas "brusquer" la serpentarde en s'installant à côté d'elle sur son lit. Visiblement, il la dérangeait en plein lecture s'il en croyait le livre de métamorphose posé juste à côté d'elle. Un silence en profita pour s'installer tandis qu'ils se jaugeaient du regard. Pansy haussa un sourcil inquisiteur comme prête à lancer un nouveau sarcasme. Mais Harry, qui cherchait ses mots depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce, ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Dobby m'a tout dit.

La révélation tomba comme un éléphant dans une mare à canards. Pansy pâlit brusquement et se leva de son lit tandis que Harry prenait sa tête dans ses mains, embarrassé par son impulsivité. Décidément, son tact était du même niveau que celui de Ron, et c'était loin d'être un compliment. La jeune femme se planta à quelques centimètres du Gryffondor et lui attrapa fermement le bras. Harry leva la tête et son regard croisa celui furibond de Pansy.

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles Potter. Maintenant, si tu veux bien dégager de ma chambre et me laisser en paix …

Mais Harry posa doucement sa main sur celle de Pansy.

\- Moi aussi, dit-il simplement

Pansy sembla froncer les sourcils et Harry profita du fait qu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux pour mettre en application ce qu'il avait appris avec Rogue: la légilimancie. Pansy se sentit aspirée dans l'esprit de Harry.

Une première scène se matérialisa devant elle. Elle reconnut sans peine Harry grâce à sa cicatrice, mais il ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ou cinq ans. Il était debout sur un petit tabouret en train de préparer à manger. Dans une poêle posée sur la gazinière grillait quatre tranches de bacon bien grasses, dans de l'huile de l'olive. Et dans une deuxième poêle, à côté de la première, des œufs brouillés terminaient de cuir.

\- Plus vite Garçon, l'interpella une voix depuis la pièce voisine

\- Oui Oncle Vernon, répondit le petit Harry

Il coupa sur le gaz et prit la première poêle, celle avec le bacon, et l'apporta sur la table. Puis la scène changea et Pansy se sentit absorbée par une autre partie de l'esprit de Harry. C'était une sensation très désagréable, mais ce qu'elle voyait l'était tout autant. Un autre fragment de la vie du Survivant se déroula sous ses yeux. Il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgé que lorsqu'il était en train de faire la cuisine. Il avait une joue rouge et gonflée, et les yeux baignés de larmes. Un homme se tenait au-dessus de lui, enfin homme … il avait davantage le physique d'une grosse baleine. Il lui beuglait des mots incompréhensibles, comme quoi le garçon n'avait pas bien coupé la pelouse et fait le ménage. Puis il lui colla une deuxième gifle, avant de l'enfermer dans un petit placard situé sous l'escalier et d'en fermer le loquet, qui ne se rouvrit que le lendemain matin.

Il aurait put lui en montrer bien davantage, mais il avait le sentiment que c'était assez, assez pour qu'elle comprenne ce qu'ils étaient réellement.

\- Toi aussi, murmura-t-elle en reprenant pied dans la réalité

\- C'est tout ce que je voulais que tu saches, Pansy.

\- Désolée Potter, pour ces cinq dernières années. Je veux dire, avec Drago …

\- Tu sais quoi Pansy ? Ces querelles vont nous arranger. Continuez à la rentrée, ça détournera l'attention de Dumbledore, et je suis certain que cela fera toujours autant plaisir au professeur Rogue de me mettre en retenue.

\- Rappelle-moi ce que tu fais à Gryffondor ?

\- Je voulais y aller, c'est tout.

\- Tu voulais ? Ce qui signifie …

\- Garde ça pour toi, mais le Choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard au départ.

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Il a dit que je pourrais y accomplir de grandes choses, et je pense qu'il avait raison. Mais malheureusement, j'avais rencontré Weasley avant. Et vu que "tout les sorciers qui ont mal tournés étaient à Serpentard."

\- Tu n'aurais pas fait un bon Serdaigle ça c'est sûr, rigola-t-elle


	14. Alliées

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling._

_Note d'Auteur :__ Chapitre 14 posté. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 14 : Alliées**

Cela faisait une semaine que Harry avait répondu à ces deux amies. Jugeant qu'ils avaient suffisamment attendus, Rogue les fit venir au manoir. Si l'une d'elle les avaient trahis le maître des potions auraient déjà été rappelé par Dumbledore. Il alla les chercher non loin de chez elles, au cas où leur demeure soit surveillée comme c'était le cas de Privet Drive. et les fit voyager par portoloin. Harry les attendaient sur les marches d'entrée de la vieille demeure, et lorsque Hermione le vit, elle lui sauta au visage.

\- Espèce d'idiot, murmura-t-elle, tu aurais dû nous prévenir tout de suite. Ne nous refais plus jamais quelque chose comme ça.

\- Désolé Mione, mais … Je t'expliquerais plus tard, éluda-t-il, ça me fait plaisir de vous voir.

\- Granger et Loufoca, avec ça nous sommes sauvés.

Harry lâcha son amie et se retourna vers le manoir pour voir y Pansy, debout sur la dernière marche qui en précédait l'entrée.

\- Qu'est-ce que Parkinson fait-là ? demanda Hermione à son ami

\- Rien qui ne te regarde, Granger.

\- Pansy a trahis les mangemorts. Le professeur Rogue m'a sauvé à Privet Drive. Hermione et Luna sont mes amies. Est-ce que maintenant on peut enterrer la hache de guerre une bonne fois pour toute ?

Pour toute réponse, la brune rentra à l'intérieur.

\- Désespérante, murmura la lionne

\- À qui le dis-tu. Je vis avec elle depuis un peu plus d'une semaine, elle est arrivée juste avant ta beuglante je crois.

Hermione rougit de honte à la mention de son emportement et de ce que sa lettre avait dû provoquer. Luna à côté d'elle était restée silencieuse, son air rêveur toujours accroché à son visage. Derrière-eux, un plop caractéristique d'un transplanage se fit entendre. Les trois adolescents se retournèrent et virent que le maître des potions étaient revenu avec une autre personne : rousse, de la même année qu'eux et fière représentante de la maison Poufsouffle.

\- Susan, la salua Harry, ravi de te revoir.

\- Moi aussi. Hermione, Luna. Nous sommes donc les seules à qui tu fais encore confiance ?

\- Pas tout à fait. Parkinson est à l'intérieur et Dobby est parti pour la journée régler quelque chose pour moi.

\- Les seuls à qui tu fais confiance ? Mais alors ou sont Ron, Ginny et Neville ? Et pourquoi te caches-tu ?

\- Je vais tout vous expliquer ne t'inquiète pas Hermione. Mais à l'intérieur et autour d'un thé.

Les quatre amis rentrèrent, tandis que Rogue transplanait une nouvelle fois pour quitter la propriété et rejoindre Dobby. Il avait discuté de quelque chose avec le garçon la veille et voulait voir si il y avait une chance que ça marche.

À l'intérieur, les cinq adolescents s'étaient installés dans le salon, une tasse à la main. Pansy les avaient rejoints, ce qui avait rendu la tension électrique. Elle et Hermione se regardaient en chien de faïence. On ne pouvait pas effacer ainsi cinq ans d'humiliations et de haine, le brun était très bien placé pour le savoir.

\- Dumbledore nous as mentis et manipulés depuis le début, j'en suis certain.

\- Mais enfin c'est impossible Harry ! s'exclama Hermione, le professeur Dumbledore ne ferait jamais …

\- Ne ferait jamais quoi ? la coupa la brune, se servir de la pierre philosophale et de Potter comme d'un appât pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Ou bien mentir sur la protection de sang qui entourait la maison de sa famille moldue ? Et c'est toi le cerveau du groupe ?

\- Pansy, la gronda Harry, pas la peine de déclencher une joute verbale pour ça.

\- Il a menti sur ce qui te protégeait chez les Dursley ? Mais … c'est pour cette protection que tu restais chez eux non ?

\- Exactement.

\- L'attaque des mangemorts n'aurait jamais dut avoir lieu, murmura Luna

\- Non … Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Ils ont dû trouver un moyen de la contourner, le professeur Dumbledore n'aurait jamais …

Sa voix se perdit en conjectures, tourmentée et profondément déboussolée. Tout ce en quoi elle croyait venait d'être balayé en quelques instants. Pour avoir vécu la même chose à son arrivée au manoir, Harry savait à quel point cela était dûr.

\- Et, que fait-on ? demanda Susan en intervenant pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation

\- Pour commencer on ne parle à personne de ce qu'il se passera ici et nous devons considérer que nous sommes les seuls en qui nous pouvons avoir confiance, pour l'instant tout du moins.

\- Pas d'adulte alors ? demanda Hermione

\- Je pense que Rogue est le seul adulte en qui nous pouvons avoir confiance pour l'instant. Il m'a sauvé, il nous héberge Pansy et moi … Il a déjà fait beaucoup et il en veut autant à Voldemort qu'à Dumbledore je pense, répondit Harry

Luna entortilla une de ses mèches blondes autour de son doigt.

\- Nous sommes assez limités. Une poignée de mineurs … un seul adulte …, fit-elle remarquer en levant ses yeux rêveurs vers le plafond

\- Donc la première chose à faire, ce serait de trouver des alliés non ? proposa Susan

Les adolescents hochèrent la tête.

\- Mais qui ? demanda Pansy, qui ferait confiance à deux Serpentards dont un mangemort "repenti", une Poufsouffle, une soi-disant folle, un rat de bibliothèque, un elfe de maison, et un Survivant dont la côte de popularité varie du quitte au double tous les ans ?

\- Les sombrals, murmura la seule blonde du groupe

\- Les sombrals, mais de quoi …

\- Attend Pansy, c'est une idée à creuser.

\- Harry, lui demanda l'autre lionne, si tu pouvais nous éclairer s'il te plaît.

\- Les oubliés, les rejetés, les honnis. Voilà où nous trouveront des alliés Hermione.

\- Tu parles des gobelins et des loup-garous ?

\- Ce serait un bon début en effet, tu ne penses pas ? Et aussi, la trahison des Malefoy a dû jeter le doute dans l'esprit de nombreux mangemorts.

\- Tu n'y penses pas Harry ! s'emporta Susan, ce sont des criminels et des meurtriers !

\- Exactement comme ta tante lorsqu'elle condamnait au baiser du détraqueur des gens ! Et pourtant elle était adulée par tous. La prochaine ministre de la magie c'est bien ça ?

Et voilà que c'était reparti …

\- Silencio !

Et d'un coup se fut le silence, un grand silence qui fit du bien aux oreilles des différentes personnes présentes.

\- Harry, murmura Hermione

\- Maintenant on va pouvoir reprendre. Lucius Malefoy est mort de la main de Voldemort, sa trahison a dut en faire douter plus d'uns, et je suis certain qu'il y en a qui n'ont pas eu le choix de ce combat. Pansy devrait avoir quelques noms, et Rogue également. Ensuite cherchez dans vos maisons respectives une fois à Poudlard qui travaille pour Voldemort, qui pour Dumbledore et qui pour le Ministère. Pour les gobelins j'ai déjà mon idée sur la personne à contacter mais ça devra attendre la rentrée.


	15. L'autre enfant

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling._

_Note d'Auteur :__ Et voici le chapitre 15. J'espère que cette fic vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !  
_

**Chapitre 15 : L'autre enfant**

Susan était restée avec eux au manoir finalement, laissant la demeure des Bones à la charge des elfes de maison. La Poufsouffle n'avait nulle part où aller, certes elle aurait pu rester dans le manoir familial, mais à part les quelques elfes attachés à sa famille il était désert. Alors que là …

_Flashback_

_La rousse toqua à la porte des cachots du manoir Prince. Pourquoi fallait-il que les ateliers de fabrication de potions soient toujours dans des cachots ?_

_\- Entrez, répondit une voix calme de l'autre côté_

_En pénétrant dans la pièce, elle vit le sombre maître des potions mettre en stase l'une de ces préparations._

_\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, professeur._

_\- Que se passe-t-il Miss Bones ?_

_\- J'ai … j'ai envie de lui dire Professeur, à Harry._

_\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche ? demanda-t-il curieux_

_\- Je ne sais pas comment il va réagir. Il me fait confiance, et je pense que l'on peut dire que nous sommes amis, mais l'année dernière …_

_La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa bouche à cause de son inquiétude. Le lion avait eu du mal à contrôler ses sentiments l'année précédente, et très souvent c'était la colère qui prenait le pas sur le reste._

_\- Il est plus calme que l'année dernière, probablement que l'absence du crapaud rose y ait pour quelque chose. Mais si vous décidez de le faire, vous avez tout mon soutien._

_\- Merci professeur._

_Fin du flashback_

La rousse toqua à la porte de la chambre de Harry, elle avait prit sa décision, peut importe les conséquences qui en découleraient. Au bout de quelques secondes, le lion lui ouvrit puis il la laissa entrer.

\- Il y a quelque chose pour toi que je peux faire pour toi ? demanda-t-il en se demandant pourquoi elle était venue le voir aussi tard

\- Il fallait que je te parle Harry, mais assis-toi ce sera mieux.

\- Tu me fais peur Susan, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Tu … Voilà … Je … Je suis ta sœur, ta sœur jumelle.

Harry haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

\- Heu, de quoi tu parles Susan ?

Il regarda le visage de Susan dans l'espoir d'y voir un quelconque signe qui lui aurait indiqué qu'elle blaguait. Mais le visage de la rousse était on ne plus sérieux et Harry sentit une sorte de confusion l'envahir.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? demanda-t-il après un moment de silence

Il fixa les yeux emplis de peur de Susan.

\- Mais … Si c'était vrai, ça se saurait non ? Je veux dire, tout le monde n'a toujours parlé que de moi, de "Harry Potter" ... Alors deux enfants en même temps … Et puis la prophétie ! Pourquoi Voldemort m'aurait choisi moi … ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais parlé de toi ?

Harry s'embrouillait dans ses réflexions. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau était en ébullition. Jamais Remus et Sirius ne lui avaient parlé de Susan. Comment cela se faisait-il ?

\- C'est … je l'ai découvert après la mort de tante Amélia …, murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux

Harry se gratta la tête. Une sourde colère montait en lui. Depuis tout ce temps, il avait eu une soeur quelque part, et on lui avait fait croire qu'il était orphelin !? Il avait juste envie d'exploser. Soudainement une masse se projeta dans ses bras. La peur d'un rejet avait eu raison de Susan qui avait fondu en larmes dans les bras de Harry. En constatant ce fait, le lion se calma presque instantanément.

\- Pardon Susan, je …

La petite rousse se serra un peu plus contre lui, son visage baigné de larmes. Instinctivement, le lion passa ses bras autour d'elle et commença à lui caresser le dos pour la consoler. Et il se rendit alors compte de sa propre bêtise et eut soudainement envie de se cogner la tête contre un mur : elle avait des cheveux roux et des yeux verts. Comme Lily Potter, leur mère. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais remarqué ? Il se passa alors quelque chose d'étrange. Harry sentit sa magie s'agiter brusquement pour toucher sa, il pouvait le dire maintenant, soeur. La magie de Susan sembla répondre à l'appel et les deux se lièrent. Les deux adolescents, surpris, se regardèrent. Quelque chose en eux semblait s'appeler, comme un lien renouvelé. Était-ce parce qu'ils étaient jumeaux ? Dans tous les cas, Harry songea, naïvement, qu'à présent qu'il avait une soeur, il allait devoir être le meilleur des grands frères. Et il était bien résolu à le devenir.

Les jours passèrent tranquillement. Harry et Susan en profitaient pour faire connaissance sous l'oeil attentif du professeur Rogue. Avant qu'ils aient pu s'en rendre compte, le mois d'Août touchait à sa fin et bientôt ils devraient être de retour à Poudlard, ce qui serait une situation des plus tendues pour Harry, étant donné sa disparition de presque un mois.


	16. Les pensées de Dumbledore

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling._

_Note d'Auteur :__ Ne lisez pas ce chapitre si vous êtes sensible, c'est l'un de ceux pour lesquels cette fic est en rating M (mention d'abus sexuels par personne ayant autorité). Ce n'est pas une blague ne lisez pas si vous y êtes sensibles.  
_

**Chapitre 16 : Les pensées de Dumbledore**

La rentrée était dans moins d'une semaine. Dumbledore passa sa main dans sa longue barbe blanche d'un air pensif. Il espérait bien voir Harry refaire apparition à la rentrée. Sinon, tous ses plans allaient se contrarier. Bien sûr, il avait tenté de le retrouver pendant les grandes vacances. Mais même en examinant la scène du massacre de la famille Dursley, il n'avait trouvé aucun indice. Les Dursleys semblaient avoir été tués rapidement et Harry s'était juste volatilisé. Dumbledore avait bien sûr craint le pire: que Voldemort ait réussi à faire main basse sur le gamin. Mais d'après son fidèle espion, Severus, le lord noir avait échoué dans la capture du survivant. Dumbledore en avait été vraiment satisfait, ses plans n'étaient pas totalement voués à l'échec. Mais cela n'empêchait pas le fait que Harry était dans un endroit inconnu. Dumbledore aurait voulu savoir où était le gamin pour mieux le manipuler: il aurait été si facile de le faire culpabiliser par rapport à la mort de sa famille moldue. Harry aurait été détruit et Dumbledore en aurait profité pour renforcer la confiance aveugle que l'adolescent devait avoir en lui.

Dumbledore avait presque retourné l'Angleterre. Il avait chargé Severus d'enquêter auprès de Voldemort qui semblait également chercher Harry. Et il avait demandé aux membres de l'ordre de mettre la main à la pâte: Tonks, Kingsley, Arthur Weasley et Bill Weasley, Maugrey… et bien sûr, celui qui avait été le plus touché par la disparition du garçon, Remus. Ce dernier avait été très actif pendant ces deux derniers mois et c'était en grande partie grâce à lui que Dumbledore savait où n'était PAS Harry. La dévotion du loup avait rempli Dumbledore de satisfaction. Cela faisait des années qu'il manipulait ce pauvre homme. Cela avait même commencé quand Remus était arrivé à Poudlard, la seule école qui avait autorisé un loup-garou. Et c'était bien le seul qui était venu à Poudlard, Dumbledore n'était pas aussi fou qu'il voulait le faire croire. Le directeur avait vu dans ce garçon désespéré, un parfait outil à garder de côté au cas où. Et cela avait bel et bien payé.

Dumbledore s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil avec un sourire. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire la même chose avec Harry. En y réfléchissant, Dumbledore était sûr que le jeune Potter reviendrait: Poudlard était sa seule maison. Il s'en était lui-même assuré en légimençant le Gryffondor. Le gamin était attaché à ses amis, au château et à la magie. Il paraissait donc évident qu'il serait là d'ici une semaine… Oui, se dit le vieil homme manipulateur en sentant une certaine confiance monter en lui. Tout se passerait bien comme il l'avait prévu, il en était persuadé. Et il s'était surtout donné tout les moyens possibles et imaginables pour que cela fonctionne, quitte à … sortir des clous. Mais de même que l'enfer était pavé de bonnes intentions, le paradis en était pavé de mauvaises. Acheter Ginny Weasley n'avait pas été difficile, il avait suffi de lui faire miroiter un mariage avec le beau et prestigieux Harry Potter ainsi qu'un petit peu d'argent. Son frère Ron avait été un cas plus délicat. Il aimait l'argent, mais cela n'était pas suffisant. Il souhaitait se démarquer de ses frères, hors devenir l'ami de Harry Potter allait le contraindre à rester dans l'ombre de quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait dut être plus fin et sournois avec ce dernier. Et pour cela, il l'avait séduit. Il pouvait ainsi le contrôler plus facilement, qui plus est le roux faisait un bon substitut à son cher Gellert.


	17. Le chemin de Traverse

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling._

_Note d'Auteur :_ J'avoue avoir beaucoup rit avec vos reviews, comme vous l'aurez compris Dumbledore est donc une saloperie à ce point-là. J'espère que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui vous plaira et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 17 : Le chemin de Traverse**

La veille de la rentrée et du départ du Poudlard Express, Rogue appela les adolescents dans le salon.

\- Comme vous le savez, la rentrée est demain et vous n'avez toujours pas vos fournitures scolaires. Nous allons donc y aller aujourd'hui.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Mais monsieur! Si on va sur le chemin de traverse, on risque de me reconnaître et de nous attaquer! Et puis vous oubliez que Pansy a trahi Voldemort, elle sera en danger aussi! S'affola le gryffondor en se tournant vers Pansy.

Cette dernière le regarda de haut et soupira.

\- Potter, tu te doutes bien que le professeur Rogue a déjà pensé à tout cela. S'il nous propose d'aller sur le chemin de traverse, c'est qu'il doit avoir trouvé un moyen de ne pas nous faire reconnaître.

Harry se calma et regarda le professeur de potion avec interrogation. Rogue sortit sa baguette et la désigna.

\- Je vais apposer un puissant glamour sur vous deux afin de changer votre apparence. Bien entendu, je changerais également la mienne pour ne pas être repérés.

Il regarda Susan qui attendait un peu en retrait.

\- Je vais également poser un glamour sur vous, miss Bones. On ne sait jamais, il est très probable que l'on essaye également de vous tuer comme votre tante…

Susan acquiesça.

\- Bien, reprit le professeur

Il pointa sa baguette sur Pansy. Les cheveux de cette dernière poussèrent et prirent une couleur blonde. Ses yeux sombres devinrent verts et son visage changea de forme. Elle était méconnaissable. Rogue pointa sa baguette vers Harry.

\- A vous, monsieur Potter.

Harry s'avança avec un peu d'appréhension en se demandant à quoi il allait ressembler. Il sentit son corps changer aussi, grâce à la magie. Ses cheveux étaient d'un brun commun et banal et étaient légèrement coupés. Son visage avait pris des traits un peu plus grossiers mais pas assez pour attirer l'attention. Il était devenu plus grand et ses yeux étaient également d'un marron commun. Alors qu'il s'admirait devant un miroir pour essayer de s'adapter à son apparence temporaire, Rogue lança un glamour sur Susan. Elle ressemblait à présent à Pansy, comme si elles étaient soeurs. Harry eut un petit pincement de jalousie involontaire. Pour une raison ou une autre, il aurait voulu que Susan lui ressemble …

Rogue les entraîna vers la cheminée et leur tendit de la poudre de cheminette. Susan et Pansy partirent devant. Harry se mit dans la cheminée, attrapa de la poudre tout en priant pour ne pas se tromper comme il y a quelques années, et prononça:

\- Chemin de traverse !

Leur premier étape, très rapide, fut chez la librairie "Fleury & Bott", pour acheter un nouveau livre de défense contre les forces du mal, vu qu'ils avaient encore changé de professeur. Un traître, un beau-parleur, un loup-garou, un second mangemort infiltré et un crapaud rose, ce serait quoi cette fois ? Le fantôme de Godric Gryffondor en personne ?

\- Et si c'était le cas, vous feriez quoi ? demanda le maître des potions derrière lui

Le vil serpent ! Il avait lu dans ses pensées par légilimancie.

\- Je suppose, tonton, que je lui demanderais de vous apprendre le respect pour la vie privée des gens.

Puis ils quittèrent la librairie, direction leur arrêt suivant. Après être passés Au bon chaudron, le quatuor se dirigea sous l'insistance de Harry vers le magasin des jumeaux Weasley. Les deux Serpentards y étaient allés en râlant mais c'était davantage pour la forme qu'autre chose. En effet, le professeur Rogue était curieux de voir ce que les deux rouquins avaient été capables de faire de leurs dix doigts et de leur talent pour le commerce. Il avait passé plus d'un à contenir l'invasion de leurs produits au sein de Poudlard, et autant il avait réussi auprès de ces serpents, autant pour le reste de l'école … Et encore, il soupçonnait certains des verts-et-argents d'en avoir quand même utilisés. Certains des plus jeunes tombaient étrangement malades avant leur cours avec le "professeur" Ombrage. Par contre il n'avouerait jamais cela même sous la torture. Quand à Pansy … elle leur reconnaissait une certaine ingéniosité qui conviendrait à la maison Serpentard.

En entrant dans la boutique, la première chose qui les frappa fut l'intense lumière et les coloris qui ornaient les lieux. Du rouge, et de l'or …

\- Même un dragon serait plus discret, dit une voix masculine derrière Harry

\- C'est tellement … Gryffondor

\- Je vais par là, dit Susan en s'éloignant, essayez de rester discrets. Surtout toi, la vipère.

La pique fit sourire Harry, elle était très clairement pour Pansy, et par extension pour leur professeur de potion, mais la rousse ne se serait jamais permise de le lui dire aussi clairement. Puis ils se séparèrent, flânant entre les rayons. Harry en profitait pour observer discrètement les deux jumeaux, se demandant si ils étaient au courant des manipulations de Dumbledore.

Pendant ce temps, alors qu'elle laissait traîner ses yeux sur les étagères, Susan vit une étiquette sur laquelle il était marqué "Pierre d'obscurité instantanée du Pérou". Elle en prit deux avant de continuer sa route. Elle prit également trois paires d'oreilles à rallonge avant d'aller payer en caisse, faisant signe aux autres qu'elle sortait. Ils la suivèrent au bout de quelques minutes, Harry avait acheté une troisième pierre en passant à son tour devant l'étagère où elles étaient.

\- On a fait le tour cette fois ? demanda Pansy

\- Et bien … il manque juste Gringotts mais je m'y rendrais plus tard. Autant éviter de prélever de l'argent dans vos coffres. À part celui de Miss Bones, ils doivent-être surveillés.

\- Alors retour chez nous, conclut Harry


	18. Avant la rentrée

**Chapitre 18: Avant la rentrée**

Après avoir fini leurs achats, le petit groupe revint chez Rogue. Le professeur de potions enleva chacun des glamours et les adolescents s'écroulèrent en parquet sur le canapé du salon, tous épuisés par la journée.

\- J'espère que personne ne s'est douté de rien …, marmonna Harry en fronçant les sourcils

Pansy le regarda d'un oeil faussement torve et ironique.

\- Potter, je te signale qu'on portait des glamours. Personne ne peut voir à travers donc personne ne peut nous avoir percé à jour.

Harry croisa les bras d'un air de défi.

\- Dumbledore est bien capable de voir à travers les capes d'invisibilité. Pourquoi pas derrière un glamour ?

Pansy leva les yeux en l'air absolument pas convaincue. Voyant une dispute pointer le bout de son nez, Susan commença à lever ses mains en signe de paix pour les calmer, mais un événement inattendu les pris tous de court. Un bruit résonna dans la pièce, les faisant sursauter. Rogue sortit derechef sa baguette magique et la pointa vers la provenance de ce bruit.

\- Kreattur ? demanda Harry étonné car c'était l'elfe qui venait d'apparaître dans le salon

Le petit elfe ratatiné fixa ses yeux globuleux sur Harry et s'approcha de lui.

\- Laissez, ordonna le gryffondor à Rogue qui semblait vouloir lancer un sort à l'elfe pour le neutraliser

Le professeur baissa sa baguette mais resta tout de même sur ses gardes.

\- Kreattur n'aime pas Harry Potter, le filleul de celui qui a déshonoré la famille Black. Mais Kreattur a quelque chose d'important à révéler.

\- Je t'en prie Kreatur, dis-nous ce qui se passe. Dit Harry avec un mauvais pressentiment.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce tendirent l'oreille.

\- Kreattur était dans la maison des Black et ranger les vieilles affaires de Lady Black quand il a entendu une conversation entre deux traîtres à leur sang roux.

Il cracha la fin de sa phrase avec une virulence rare chez un elfe de maison.

\- La fille et le garçon parlaient de Harry Potter, reprit-il, la fille disait qu'elle espérait que Harry Potter ne soit pas mort sinon elle ne pourrait pas devenir Lady Potter. Kreatur a trouvé ça bizarre parce qu'il n'a jamais entendu parlé d'un contrat marital entre la famille Potter et les traîtres à leur sang Weasley.

Susan et Harry se regardèrent. Harry était choqué, jamais il n'avait dit à Ginny qu'il l'épouserait !

\- La fille a aussi parlé du fait qu'elle voulait l'argent et la gloire de Harry Potter. Le garçon avait l'air d'accord et l'a rassurée. Ils ont aussi parlé de Dumbledore qui les soutiendrait.

Harry avait les yeux exorbités. Maintenant, il se sentait trahi. Ron et Ginny y étaient aussi mêlés ? Qui d'autre dans la famille Weasley l'était ? Et il avait la confirmation des manigances de Dumbledore ...

Rogue autorisa Kreatur à demeurer au Manoir, se chargeant de trouver une explication à sa disparition pour Dumbledore. Le vieil elfe leur avait prouvé sa loyauté. Avec sa trahison, le directeur perdait un atout précieux pour contrôler Harry. Qui plus est, il pourrait probablement les aider à localiser Drago et Cissy. Il connaissait cette dernière presque depuis sa naissance après tout.

Le soir, alors qu'il était bientôt temps de se préparer pour aller se coucher, Susan prit Pansy à part.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe Bones ? demanda la Serpentarde toujours sarcastique malgré l'étonnement que la situation provoquait en elle

\- J'aimerais te demander ton avis sur quelque chose …

Pansy haussa un sourcil.

\- En fait, j'aimerais me teindre les cheveux en noir mais je ne sais pas si cela rendrait bien sur moi …, déclara Susan avec un air un peu gênée

Pansy ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Tu es dans ta période gothique ou quoi ?

Susan n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Est-ce que la Serpentarde venait de la taquiner ?

\- Je pense que cela t'irait bien. Peut-être que tu auras l'air un peu plus … mystérieuse mais si c'est ce que tu cherches, alors je ne vois pas le problème.

Susan acquiesça, songeuse.

\- Tu connais le sort ou tu as besoin d'un magazine de beauté sorcier ? questionna Pansy

La rousse lui fit les gros yeux.

\- Je connais déjà le sort ...

Pansy commença à se diriger vers sa chambre et se retourna avec un sourire

\- Hâte de voir changée demain.

Et elle disparut dans le couloir sous l'air éberlué de Susan qui n'avait jamais vu la serpentarde aussi sympathique.


End file.
